denzimanfandomcom-20200213-history
Denshi Sentai Denziman
Denzi can mean "electromagnetic", but no kanji for it is used in the logo, and it is treated as a proper noun, "Denzi", with no direct meaning is Toei's fourth entry to its Super Sentai series. It was broadcast in February 3, 1980–January 31, 1981. It was Toei’s second series with a Marvel copyright, but without involvement from Marvel. Plot 3000 years ago, the Vader Clan devastated Denzi Star. Denzi Land, an island from Denzi Star, landed on Earth. In modern times, the computer of Denziland awoke the Denzidog IC when it detected the Vader Clan approaching Earth. IC found five young people (who may or may not be descendants of the Denzi people) to become the Denzimen in order to defend Earth, the Vader Clan's next target. The Denzimen begin a long record of success with the defeat of Vader Monster number 00, Flying Squirreler. As the battle escalates, they realize that they themselves may be descendants of the Denzi people. If so, they are not alone; other descendants do exist, scattered around the Earth. Queen Hedrian, struggling in her attempts to make the world a living nightmare, receives an offer of assistance from the space wanderer Omnipotent Demon King. She accepts it, not realizing that ODK's real goal is the conquest of Earth for himself. He captures the Vader Castle, and torments the Denzimen with his Omnipotent Monse. Hedrer goes into battle himself giant-sized, only to die a tragic death. The Denzimen find themselves helpless against ODK and his monster until IC sacrifices himself to become a circuit for the DaiDenzin. ODK and his monster are defeated. Hedrian escapes to the North Pole, where she sleeps, encased in ice, seemingly defeated for good...or is she? Characters Denzimen Allies * Denzi Dog IC * Princess Denji Vader Clan * Queen Hedrian * General Hedrer * Keller and Mirror * Banriki Demon King * Dustlers Vader Monsters Arsenal See also: Arsenal (Denziman) * Denzi Ring * Denzi Stick * Denzi Machine * Denzi Buggy * Denzi Crafts Mecha * Denzi Land * Denzi Fighter / Daidenjin Episodes Cast * Ippei Akagi: * Daigorou Oume: * Jun Kiyama: * Tatsuya Midorikawa: Naoya Uchida * Akira Momoi: * Queen Hedrian: Machiko Soga * Denzi Dog IC (voice): Hisako Kyōda * Princess Denzi: * General Hedrer: * Demon King Banriki: Hitoshi Oomae * Mirror: Rie Yoshikawa * Keller: Chiaki Kojo * Constable Matsuo Tieko: Yukie Sakai Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a Transforming Robo, DaiDenjin. *Excluding Battle Fever J, which had no movies, Denziman is the first series not to have a movie which is a theatrical edition of an episode. From this point on, almost all of the Super Sentai movies were all original works, with the exception of the second Flashman movie, Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!. *The Denzimen are the first (and currently only) Sentai team to transform using rings. *This is the first Sentai to use colors in the English language as the Rangers names, as the Gorangers used the Japanese translations of their colors as Ranger Names. References Category:Sentai Season Category:Over-Technology *